


Keep it Safe for Me

by PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead/pseuds/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead
Summary: Two weeks after "Happy Ending,"  David and Patrick prepare for their first international flight together.  They are traveling to Scotland for their honeymoon.  After spending months trying to decide where they wanted to go, they finally agreed on Scotland since both men had Scottish ancestry.  It was closer on Patrick's side since both of his grandparents had been born in Edinburgh.  It was also one place in Europe where David, surprisingly, had never been.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57
Collections: Good Luck Charm





	Keep it Safe for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Rose Apothecary Discord group's "Lucky Charm" collection.

“Because I need it, David!” Patrick was practically shouting. David crossed his arms in frustration. They were supposed to leave for the airport in thirty minutes and Patrick had every rucksack, backpack, and (ew!) fanny pack he owned strewn all over the master bedroom. David hated leaving any kind of mess behind when he left for a trip. He didn’t like the thought of dying in a plane crash and leaving a mess someone would have to clean up.

He reached for the bags Patrick had already looked through hoping to put the room back in order before they had to leave.

“David! Just leave it!” Patrick commanded. “I may have to go back through those.”

“I was just trying to help,” David said.

“If you really want to help, help me look.” Patrick snapped.

“If I knew what we were looking for, maybe I could be a _little_ more helpful,” David snapped back.

They stood glaring at each other for a minute before Patrick sank down on the bed. “You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

David didn’t know what was going on or what Patrick was looking for, but he did know it must be something important. He gently massaged Patrick’s shoulders. “I seriously doubt that,” David said. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. After all, you married me,” he teased.

David nudged his knee between Patrick’s and kissed him gently on the top of his head. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist and leaned his head into David’s belly. 

“Now, tell me what we’re looking for,” David said.

Patrick sighed and looked up at him. “I have this big, heavy safety pin. I pin it to the seam of my backpack or rucksack whenever I go on a trip.”

“And?” David knew Patrick wasn’t telling him the whole story.

“And,” Patrick paused, “it holds my grandmother’s wedding ring.”

David stepped back slightly but Patrick tightened his grip.

“The ring you gave Rachel?” David asked.

“The ring grandpa gave me when grandma died, David.”

“Yes, the ring you gave Rachel.” David said again.

Patrick looked at David, took a deep breath and said, “More importantly, the ring she gave me back.”

David’s eyes never left Patrick’s face. He bobbed his head encouraging Patrick to continue.

“I was sixteen when grandma died. When grandpa gave me her ring, he said he hoped whoever I gave it to would make me as happy as grandma had made him. I know it sounds superstitious, but I don’t like going on a trip without it. It’s a reminder they are somewhere looking out for me.”

David felt his heart break just a little for Patrick.

“When I gave Rachel that ring, David. God, I KNEW she’d never make me as happy as grandma made grandpa, but I did it anyway. I fucking did it anyway.” Patrick’s voice hitched and he buried his face in David’s belly again. 

David wrapped his arms more tightly around Patrick’s shoulders. He looked around the room at the mess and suddenly none of it mattered. The only things that mattered were his husband and finding that ring. And that’s when it dawned on him.

“Hang on,” he shouted. David ran down the stairs two at a time. He grabbed Patrick’s denim jacket from the hall closet and reached into the front pocket where he felt the pin. He unhooked it and ran back upstairs. “I found it! You didn't take any of your bags the weekend we went to Toronto, remember? I wouldn't let you. Before we left I saw you put something in your jacket pocket and you said it was chapstick.”

With tears streaming down his face, Patrick gathered David into his arms and kissed him soundly. 

When he pulled back, he reached down and grabbed a fanny pack off the bed just to be an ass. “Don’t you dare!” David yelped.

They quickly shoved all Patrick's bags into their closet. Surprisingly, David didn't even care.

In the back seat of their Uber, Patrick handed David his grandma's ring. “Keep it safe for me?” he asked.

David leaned in and kissed him. "Always." 


End file.
